Something can be overcame
by bacon818
Summary: After the giant war, Percy is betrayed, so he leaves the life of a demi-god and becomes an inventor. He invented the ACU and the quantum gate. But this quantum gate can time travel. Just what may happen? Pairing will most likely be percy/zoe, but may change. Please R&R, third story. Rated T for language and violence.


**Sorry about another story, had this in my mind for a bit. So anyway this series meet up later in another story I may write (like in a year) for the end of this and my Percy Jackson and call of duty. So basically the sequel to this series will be the same as "Everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside". So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except my own experementals and the plot. Percy Jackson, Supreme commander, and Sherlock homes( even though I only mentioned him once) all belong to their rightful owners.**

Percy's POV

I sighed. _Almost done_. I was so close. I just needed a few more adjustments and I'll be done.

I knew that there was no going back. I made my decision a long time ago, and I'v got t his far, I was not going to back down, I WAS NOT!

"Come on, come on"

And just like that, bam, finished.

I looked up from my computer to admire my beautiful work. I look at the double rings creating the rift that I would soon step into.

I was just itching to get in my ACU (Armored Command Unit). Ahhh the ACU, so magnificent. It was a giant walker, with armor able to withstand getting hit with three nukes at once, and has a large plasma cannon on it's left hand. It also has a flak anti-air on it's left shoulder, and a SAM anti-air on it's right. If that's not enough, it can also construct an army on the go. But this one ACU is special, unlike the other five I have developed, this one is able to produce unlimited resources. I can build next to infinite amount of units.

I decided I was going to take a few experimental units I made, and yes, they are experiments. For example, the experimental bomber. This is shaped like a pair of glasses ( and yes I got the idea when I was visiting a glasses shop, haha very funny). The only difference is the lens is the engines, the temple is the Bombay, and above the lens is the bridge (and yes, a holographic AI). One each bomb bay is six compartments to drop bombs. These bombs are incendiary, and the blast radius is as big as a target warehouse, (when they still existed). Not only that, but it has a dozen SAM anti-air on each bomb compartments.

Anyway I climbed up to the cockpit of my ACU and sat in my recliner inside. I powered up my machine and turned on the AC. Hey, it was hot. Anyway I commanded my few experimental units to go into the gate after me. I knew if this malfunctioned, I would die, painfully and slowly. My breath quickened, as so did my heart beat. I thought of all my old friends that I will leave behind.

I sneered. Why should I care? They left me. I mentally scolded myself.

"Quantum gate at 100% power" my AI said. A little about him, he is programmed into my ACU, and has a British accent. I named him Bob. Yeh, kind of bad name, but it will do for now. His appearance, think of sherlock homes. Yep, that's how he looks like.

"Set the time to 500 years in the future, earth.

"Done" my British AI said.

I slowly moved my ACU forward until it the gate was right before my ACU.

"Well here goes nothing" I said as I walked thought the portal.

I saw purple light as I went thought some sort of tunnel.

"Malfunction, malfunction! Losing control of time travel. Lost all control!"

"FUCK!" I screamed inside my ACU.

I knew there was nothing I could do now. Just as I thought I was doomed, I felt a presence enter my mind.

"Are you so foolish to enter my realm, you think I haven't forgotten what you did?"

_Shit, Kronos._

"What is this? Grrrrr. You have gotten away with this, but don't think I will forget this that easy."

And with that, I felt him leave my mind.

"Malfunction, traveling to 2007."

Buzzzzzz!

The purple tunnel disappears and I appear in a forest. I can see a small castle off in the distance. Something feels oddly similar to something I have seen about that castle.

Although I got that Demi-god instinct, I ignored it. I have learned my lesson to always follow my brain, not my instinct.

"Well, first things first, lets build a base."

And I started to build up a base.

**Yay, anyways it will be explained how Percy got past his ADHD and, whatever the other thing that demi-gods have. Anyways I will give a shoutout if anyone can guess where Percy ended up. Bye bye, FOR BACON!**


End file.
